Imagination
by Dark-hime7
Summary: La vida, ese camino tortuoso por el que todos recorremos y que creemos que controlamos sin más, pero en el fondo sabemos que eso no es cierto. En tan solo un segundo tu vida puede dar la vuelta. Una conducción a más velocidad de la permitida y una curva mal tomada, puede cambiar el rumbo de esa vida que creías controlar.


Imagination

Me llamó Astrid Hofferson y soy enfermera, hace poco más de un mes que entré a trabajar como becaria en el hospital Hofferson de Berk. Mi familia son los dueños de este hospital, por ello no se me hizo muy complicado entrar a trabajar aquí y con tan poca edad, sobre todo porque mi padre es el dueño del hospital. Por ello todos me miran como si fuera la hija del jefe, como si mis habilidades fueran solo una mera ilusión. Pero no es así, mi padre no me hubiera dejado entrar a este hospital a trabajar si no fuera porque sabe con exactitud que realizaré un buen trabajo.

En primer lugar no quería ser enfermera, si no médico, pero por los nervios y una gripe que me acompaño durante todos los exámenes, no me permitieron obtener la puntuación necesaria para entrar en esa carrera, por ello curso la de enfermería. Y aunque aún quiero poder lograr mi sueño, tampoco estaba mal obtener algo de experiencia profesional.

-¡Astrid tenemos que atender a un chico de un accidente de tráfico! -me informó mi mejor amiga Ruffnut. Ambas salimos de la sala de las enfermeras y nos dirigimos corriendo a urgencias.

Al llegar ya habían bajado la camilla de la ambulancia y mi padre miraba el estado del chico mientras el celador corría por los pasillos del hospital arrastrando la camilla.

-Chicas, accidente de tráfico, el chico tiene serias lesiones, además de una herida muy grave en su pierna -mi padre descubrió la pierna del chico y sentí pánico al ver esa pierna toda ensangrentada y amoratada -Ya le hemos hecho unas radiografías y hemos podido quitarle el casco.

No escuché que más decía mi padre, ya que mis ojos no podían apartarse de la herida de la pierna del chico. Ya sé que en los libros vienen fotos de lesiones graves, pero eso no era una simple foto, era algo muy real. Era un pobre chico que estaba grave. Entramos a la consulta de urgencias, los familiares llorosos se pegaron al cristal de la consulta para ver que ocurría con el chico que yacía completamente inconsciente.

-Astrid voy a preparar las cosas para quirófano, te lo dejo a ti -Mi padre salió de la habitación y sentí un momento de pánico.

Respiré profundamente y revisé todo el cuerpo del chico por si debía comunicar alguna lesión más que se les hubiera pasado por alto. El chico tenía la ropa rasgada y su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado ¿Desde dónde venía toda la sangre? ¿Sería de su pierna?

-Ruff, dame gasas y desinfectante -le pedí a mi amiga que rápida me paso lo que le pedí y comenzamos a verter el desinfectante apartando la sangre de su pierna.

Me dirigí hacía su rostro también cubierto de sangre y con cuidado restregué la gasa por sus mejillas descubriendo el rostro del chico bajo todas las heridas. Este era un chico joven, no debía de superar los 20 años, mi mano se quedó unos segundos de más sobre un rasguño en su mejilla ¿Por qué le había pasado eso? Solo esperaba que se pusiera mejor y pudiera abrir los ojos ¿De qué color serían los ojos del chico que yacía inconsciente? Mis pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar como aumentaba el ritmo cardíaco del chico en la camilla. Eso era malo, muy malo, estaba aumentando demasiado deprisa.

-¡Ruffnut avisa a mi padre! -le chillé a Ruff que se había quedado petrificada del miedo. Yo también lo estaba, pero un solo segundo podría acabar con la vida del chico dormido.

Ruffnut no había salido del la consulta cuando el chico tuvo un paro cardíaco. Desde fuera los familiares comenzaron a chillar desesperados. Esto no estaba siendo fácil para mi, llevaba muy poco trabajando, pero si fallaba el chico podría morir en mis manos y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

-¡CORRE! -chillé y Ruffnut salió y fue a llamar a mi padre por megafonía con un "señor Hofferson paro cardíaco en la sala 3 es urgente" y volvió velozmente.

No sabía si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, pero el chico se estaba muriendo, así comencé a intentar reanimarlo.

-Ruffnut, oxígeno -mi amiga podía ser una chica muy loca y aunque estaba temblando tanto como yo, obedecía a todo lo que le pedía con rapidez y exactitud.

Ruffnut agarró la mascarilla de oxígeno en la cara del chico y yo comencé a masajear su pecho intentando que el corazón de este volviera a responder, pero no lo hacía ¡Lo estaba perdiendo! ¡Me niego a ello!

-¡El desfribilador!

-Per... per...

-¡Rápido lo perdemos! -no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Mi padre me advirtió que esto era duro, pero no sabía como de duro era hasta que no tienes a un chico en una camilla con toda una vida por delante con un paro cardíaco y que su futuro dependa de ti.

No era una experta en reanimar a una persona, pero había dado varios cursos extraescolares de reanimación y aunque solo había reanimado a los dummies de la clase y aunque la práctica debía ser lo mismo, el que fuera una persona lo hacía más complicado, aquí no podía haber fallo alguno.

-¡Carga! -Tomé las dos placas de metal escuché como fluía la electricidad a través de ellas y sin pensarlo mucho las puse sobre el pecho descubierto del chico que se convulsionó completamente, pero su corazón seguía sin reaccionar -¡Otra vez! -volví a repetir la operación y esta vez cuando el chico cayó nuevamente en la camilla su corazón volvió a bombear y con ello una inmensa alegría corrió por mi cuerpo.

Ruff y yo nos sonreímos ¡Lo habíamos conseguido! Mi padre entró en la consulta y fue directo al chico que ya se estaba estabilizando tras el susto que nos había dado a mi y a mi amiga.

-¡Le habéis salvado la vida! Sabía que podía confiar en vosotras -eran las palabras que había pronunciado mi padre y que me hizo sonreír con orgullo y aunque me moría de ganas de chillar y llorar tras toda la tensión que había pasado en esos escasos minutos, no lo hice, solo sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mire al cristal donde la familia también lloraba de emoción de ver como aún le quedaba fuerzas al chico dormido.

-Astrid, Ruffnut, vamos a operarle, podéis asistir, pero solo para observar.

Las dos asentimos, era todo un honor que en tan poco tiempo ya nos dejaran asistir a una operación y aunque solo fuera para mirar. Además quería ver como el chico dormido se ponía bien. Era el primer paciente grave que había tenido en mis manos y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se repusiera del accidente.

Aunque es posible que esta oportunidad fuera dada porque mi padre era al doctor y sabía que aún yo no me decidía por que tipo de especificación, sabía a lo que me quería dedicar, pero en la medicina había muchas modalidades y especialidades por la que podía decantarme.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La operación fue larga y muy dura, pero el chico aguantó bien y no hubo problemas, más que el chico dormido había perdido la pierna, era lo único que no se había podido salvar del accidente.

Tomé un refresco frío de la máquina. Necesitaba algo de azúcar tras presenciar toda la operación. Había aguantado sin vomitar durante toda la intervención, a diferencia de mi amiga Ruff que se tuvo que marchar a la mitad. Me senté y me puse la lata fría en mi cabeza. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día.

-Hola -se sentó a mi lado una mujer de cabello castaño, muy largo, recogido en una larga trenza. La reconocí porque la vi a través del cristal cuando estábamos atendiendo al chico dormido -¿Se pondrá bien?

-No puedo dar información, lo siento mucho -respondí, ya que aunque quisiera no podía, estaba en el reglamento. Nadie podía saber del estado del enfermo. Solo el doctor era el portavoz que le daría las noticias a los familiares más allegados del enfermo.

-Hiccup es mi hijo. Y lo hemos visto como casi muere en esa camilla -la mujer me tomó de las manos con los ojos rojos de llorar -Le has salvado la vida. Todavía no sale el doctor, por favor, solo con un sí o no me sentiré mejor.

-Su hijo está estable. Es todo lo que le puedo decir. Mi padre saldrá en breve y le informará mejor de todo -el chico dormido tenía nombre y era algo extraño "Hiccup" aunque en Berk los nombres extraños era algo habitual por nuestra cultura vikinga.

-Muchas gracias -me dio un corto abrazo entre lágrimas y se marchó junto al que me pareció su marido y una chica de cabello moreno y ojos verdes ¿Sería la hermana del chico dormido?

Estuve en la puerta de quirófano hasta que mi padre salió. Los familiares se acercaron nerviosos por las noticias.

-Su hijo esta estable, pero debo decirles que no hemos podido salvar su pierna -los sollozos de la madre y la chica morena comenzaron, pero se controlaron ya que querían escuchar el resto -su hijo esta en coma. No sabemos por cuanto tiempo, pero la operación ha salido bien, por lo que solo podemos esperar a que mejore. Haremos por él todo lo posible.

Mi padre se alejó de la familia que lloraba por las noticias, no eran malas, pero tampoco buenas. Había que esperar a que Hiccup despertara.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había pasado una semana y Hiccup seguía en coma, el chico estaba estable y mejoraba cada día, por lo que esperábamos que despertara en cualquier momento. Todos los días iba a la habitación de Hiccup y como todos los días hacía lo mismo. Revisaba que su vía estuviera bien puesta y el suero fluyera correctamente. Revisaba sus constantes vitales y como enfermera que había dicho que yo me encargaba del chico curaba todas y cada una de sus heridas.

Lo trababa con mimo y esmero. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba haciendo lo que me había dicho mi padre que no hiciera nunca y era encariñarme con un paciente "Los pacientes van y vienen Astrid, algunos mejoran y otros no"me había dicho mi padre al saber que cuidaba de que cada cosa con Hiccup fuera perfecta. No podía evitarlo, quería, no deseaba que mejorara. Sería porque había sido el primer paciente que había tenido en mis manos y al primero que había salvado. Había vivido todo su transcurso desde que llegó al hospital, eso era lo más probable.

Coloqué el bote con la medicación que debía suministrarle a Hiccup y lo conecte a la vía que estaba en su brazo. Miré a Hiccup, el chico dormía plácidamente. Hiccup debía ser un buen chico, ya que tenía muchas visitas a parte de las de sus familiares. La habitación estaba completamente adornada por flores, muñecos de peluche y notas de ánimos y buenos deseos para él.

Mi mano viajo por el brazo de Hiccup y llegó hasta su mano. Estaba cálida y era lo poco que sobresalía de él ya que siempre lo mantenía tapado. Solo tenía que estrechar mi mano para poder tomar completamente la mano de Hiccup... ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? aparté mi mano de la de Hiccup.

Me estaba encariñando con un paciente y eso estaba prohibido, solo sería malo para mi. Él solo era un paciente y habría muchos más a parte de él. Me alejé un poco de él al escuchar pasos fuera en el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró la madre de Hiccup.

-Hola Astrid -la mujer era muy afable y me llamaba por mi nombre de pila, en vez de por "enfermera" o "señorita Hofferson" como me solían llamar -¿Cómo sigue?

-Está mucho mejor. Sus heridas están sanando y su cuerpo reacciona bien a los medicamentos, solo queda esperar -lancé un suspiro junto a Valka.

Ambas nos sonreímos, la madre de Hiccup era una mujer muy cariñosa y me agradecía mucho por todo el trabajo que hacía con su hijo. En un trabajo no siempre te agradecían por tus esfuerzos, pero Valka no era una de esas personas. Ella cada día venía me saludaba y me agradecía de que su hijo estuviera bien atendido.

-Valka ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Pues claro que si -la mujer dejó su bolso en un sillón al lado de la cama de su hijo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-¿Por qué quedó así...? -Sabía que había sido un accidente de tráfico, pero no había podido saber nada más y mi padre me estaba ocultando toda la información al pensar que me estaba implicando demasiado con el paciente.

-Hiccup es un buen chico -la mujer se sentó en el sillón y tomo la mano de su hijo con cariño -parece que tuvo una pelea con Heather...

La chica morena de ojos verdes era Heather, una chica preciosa y era la novia de Hiccup. La chica la veía muy arrepentida e iba diariamente a visitar a su novio, aunque para mi era una chica algo molesta.

-Parece que fue una pelea seria, se dijeron cosas que no sentían y Hiccup se marchó enfadado y tomó su moto para dar una vuelta. Sé que él se relaja así, pero iba demasiado enfadado, seguro que por eso fue demasiado deprisa y en una curva se salió de la carretera -las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Valka -Heather es una buena chica... nadie quería esto.

Me acerqué hasta Valka y le puse una mano en el hombro, quería quedarme un poco más con ella, ya que yo había sido la que había propiciado esas lágrimas, pero mi padre estaba muy pendiente de mi y de que no me implicara demasiado con el paciente, por lo que escuche por megafonía como me llamaba para que fuera a urgencias.

-Lo siento Valka, debo marcharme.

-Ve tranquila -me sonrió como pudo antes de volver la vista a su hijo dormido.

Me alejé de Valka y le dí una última mirada a Hiccup ¿De qué color serían sus ojos? esa pregunta que rondaba en mi mente desde que lo vi por primera vez.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde que Hiccup entró en el hospital y seguía en su estado de coma y yo diariamente iba a revisar que todo fuera bien con él. Ya me sabía hasta los horarios en los que iban sus familiares para pasar el rato con él, por lo que optaba siempre en llegar antes de las visitas para poder trabajar más a gusto.

Tras haberle curado todas las heridas de su rostro lo observe, tal y como hacía todos los días. Hiccup era un chico muy guapo, sobre todo ahora que no tenía la cara toda magullada tras el accidente.

Me fijé en el cabello de Hiccup. Castaño alborotado, parecía que no había un orden fijo en su cabello y entendía de lo que hablaba ya que le había peinado alguna que otra vez. Los celadores bañaban a Hiccup, para que estuviera bien aseado y yo cuando pasaba a atender sus heridas, lo peinaba un poco solo intentaba que estuviera lo más presentables posibles para que la familia lo viera tal y como lo recordaban.

-Todo va a estar bien ¿Verdad Hiccup? Cuando menos nos lo esperemos despertarás -le aparte un poco el flequillo de su cara.

Sé que puede ser algo inútil, pero yo hablaba con Hiccup cada día y le relataba un poco de lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Estás perfecto para cuando llegue tu madre -mi mano se quedó en su mejilla cálida por unos segundos más de la cuenta -Quiero que despiertes -expresé en voz alta ese deseo que rondaba por mi mente desde que él había entrado en el hospital, desde que había visto todo el transcurso de su estancia aquí.

Aparte mi mano de la mejilla de Hiccup, al escuchar ruidos fuera de la habitación y con ello la manija de la puerta moverse. Disimulé y me puse a revisar el estado de la vía en el brazo de Hiccup.

-Buenas tardes Valka -saludé sin mirar ya que ella era la que llegaba todos los días a esa hora.

-No soy Valka -me volví y me encontré con los ojos verdes de la novia de Hiccup.

-Disculpe -me tuve que disculpar, ante todo la educación.

Heather era una chica hermosa a simple vista, parecía que a Hiccup se fijaba en las chicas bonitas. A lo mejor era un chico superficial, de esos algo idiotas que se dan cuenta de que son guapos y alardean de ello y de que puede conseguir a toda chica que desee.

-¿Cómo está? -me sacó de mis pensamientos Heather.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo darte esa información. Solo a la familia.

-Soy su novia.

-No eres de la familia -respondí y la chica me miró con odio. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando ella iba a visitar a su novio.

Era una chica guapa, pero bastante tonta ¿No se había enterado ya en dos semanas, de que solo podemos dar información del paciente a la familia directa? Seguramente la chica debía sentirse muy arrepentida de la discusión que tuvieron y que fue el que propicio el accidente y de que su novio estuviera en una cama postrado, sin saber cuando iba a despertar de su sueño.

Yo estaría muy arrepentida si eso me hubiera ocurrido a mi. Tanto que no sería capaz de alejarme de él ni por un segundo. Tras terminar mi revisión me marché sin más, esa chica no me gustaba y yo tampoco a ella, pero era lo que me tocaría aguantar ya que yo estaba encargada de ese paciente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Volví a abrir la puerta de la habitación y ahí sigues sin moverte ni un ápice, con tu sueño profundo. Cierro la puerta detrás de mi, entro como todos los días arrastrando mi carrito que lleva las cosas necesarias para cuidarte.

Te observo y sé que han aumentado tu medicación, en un deseo por que despiertes, eres un chico joven, ya me entere de que tan solo tienes 20 años. Eres muy joven para estar postrado en una cama, para estar ahí conectado a más máquinas de las que nunca imaginaste, ni sabías que existían y yo solo había leído de ellos en mis libros de texto.

Comencé con la revisiones, esta vez vine mucho antes de que fuera a llegar la familia, ya que no quería encontrarme con tu novia. Ambas nos odiamos, solo habremos cruzado un par de frases y ya ha sido más que suficiente para saber que es una chica prepotente y creída. Además de que puede que le guarde un poco de rencor por pensar en que tiene algo de culpa de tu accidente. Yo nunca hubiera dejado a mi novio coger una moto estando muy enfadado.

Tras haber revisado todo, me senté en el sillón que está situado a tu lado. El silencio en tu habitación sería total si no fuera por el ruido de las máquinas la que controla tu ritmo cardíaco y la que te suministra oxígeno.

-A pesar de estar mejorando, tu cuerpo está muy débil y he escuchado a mi padre hablar de ti. Y no va a darle buenas noticias a tus padres, mi padre cree que tienes posibilidades de quedarte en estado vegetativo. Hiccup no lo permitas, tienes que despertar -Tomé la mano del chico dormido -¡Eres fuerte! ¡Puedes despertar!

Cada día animaba a Hiccup a que despertara, aunque creo que es algo inútil, ya que él está en coma, no se han dado casos de que la gente que haya estado en coma escuche lo que ocurre a su alrededor, ya que la actividad cerebral de este tipo de pacientes es como es si estuvieran en un estado de hibernación, pero aún así yo lo intento, cada día.

Suspiró al ver que y como ya sabía no hay reacción alguna por tu parte, puede que mi padre tuviera razón y te fueras a quedar en esa cama enchufado en esas maquinas lo que te quedara de vida. Toda una vida por delante que acaba ahí. Siento como irremediablemente mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Siento pena por todo lo que te ha ocurrido y más aún de pensar en lo que el futuro te tiene preparado.

-¡Despierta Hiccup! -pronunció una vez más, sin obtener respuesta, solo el sonido de tus máquinas que es una respuesta bastante clara, es como si tu me dijeras que no, que donde quiera que está tu mente, esta mucho mejor que en este mundo.

Tengo curiosidad, mucha curiosidad de saber como eres ¿Eres amable o un prepotente como tu novia? ¿Eres inteligente o algo tonto? ¿Te gustará leer? Esas respuestas que solo me puedes dar tú, pero que mi mente intenta contestar. Me levantó, ya que debo seguir con mi trabajo y si tardo más de la cuenta en tu habitación se lo comunicarán a mi padre.

-Nos vemos Hiccup -me despido del chico dormido y la única respuesta que obtengo de él es ese sonido de las máquinas que le mantienen vivo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mes y medio y aquí seguimos Hiccup. La misma rutina todos los días. Debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes pero no puedo dejar este trabajo, no puedo dejar de cuidarte todos los días, así que ya solo te veo por las tardes un poco para revisar que todo vaya bien contigo.

Hago mi revisión, te conecto los medicamentos, que cada vez son más. Los médicos están desesperados contigo, mejoras, cada día un poquito más, pero no encuentran muchos signos de que vayas a despertar.

Tras ver que todo esta perfecto me siento a tu lado, como cada día, esta vez he traído mi libro de texto y te leo en voz alta el temario que estoy estudiando.

-Sé que no puedes comprender lo que te digo, ya que tu madre me ha dicho que estás estudiando dirección de empresas... pero es interesante, aunque aburrido, porque tengo que estudiar algo que no quería hacer en primer lugar, Pero mi padre me ha dicho que debo terminar lo que comencé antes de acceder a medicina. Tu madre me ha contado que tienes muy buenas notas.

Suspiró y recargó mi cabeza en el sillón, estoy algo desesperada por no obtener respuesta tuya. Cierro los ojos por unos segundos. En seguida mi mente se mete en su mundo, reflexionando un poco de todo, desde mi relación con mis amigos y familiares, como de mis estudios y lo más importante, ese deseo que sigue creciendo en mi por querer conocerte, por querer escuchar tu voz, por ver el color de tus ojos.

Mi mente se ha creado una imagen de ti, para mi mente eres un chico amable como tu madre y algo serio como tu padre, sé que eres inteligente por lo que sigo sin entender que has visto en Heather. A lo mejor solo se aprovecha de ti por ser demasiado bueno.

Creo que tú y yo nos llevaríamos bien, o por lo menos si fueras como dicta mi mente. Y mi mente es algo inquieta que no solo se conforma con ponerte un color de ojos, si no que creo que tu voz no debe ser muy grave, ya que eres muy joven, además de pensar en que debes tener una bonita sonrisa.

Me relajo demasiado dentro de mi mundo que no escucho nada a mi alrededor, ni siquiera tus máquinas, que son las que me dicen que todo esto es solo una mera ilusión que hace mi mente, como si se burlara de mi por ser tan tonta por querer imaginar cosas de ti cuando en realidad es posible que nunca te pueda conocer. Bueno yo si te conozco, pero solo como el chico dormido y nada más que eso.

-Despierta Hiccup.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos meses ya llevas postrado en esa cama. Estás perdiendo peso, ya que aunque te alimentamos, no es lo mismo una alimentación artificial, que sentarte junto a tu familia y amigos a comer el cocido de la abuela, ese que cuando lo comes sientes como se te obstruyen las arterias con solo mirarlo.

Estoy muy triste por que mi padre me ha dado hoy muy malas noticia, las mismas que le darán a tu familia. Creen que es más que probable de que no despiertes y eso ha sido un duro golpe para mi.

Como cada día te pongo tu medicación, ya cada vez es menos, ya que saben que por mucho que te recuperes no vas a abrir los ojos, esos que tanto imagino en mi mente y que nunca veré. Mi imaginación cree que debes tener los ojos verdes como tu madre, ya que te pareces mucho a ella. Pero puede que no sea así.

Me siento nuevamente como cada día en ese sillón a tu lado y como todos los días te hablo sin obtener una respuesta por tu parte. Siento como poco a poco me vengo abajo. Esto es duro, has sido el primer paciente que atendí en urgencias y aunque te salve la vida cuando te dio el paro cardíaco, no he podido hacer mucho mas por ti.

-Es frustrante verte así Hiccup. Yo quería ver como te levantas de esa cama. Mi padre es un buen médico, pero los milagros no existen y tu eres un chico algo escuálido, no estabas preparado para un accidente de tal gravedad.

Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Mi padre tenía razón , me había encariñado contigo, mucho debo ser sincera. Me había imaginado tantas veces como serías cuando despertaras que esa mera imagen de ti fue la que me hizo que me encariñara contigo. Pero esto no es un cuento donde con un beso te despiertas y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Esto es un hospital y aquí se vive la cruda realidad, enfermedades que merman la voluntad y la vida de la gente pasan cada día por estos pasillos, accidentes, incluso asesinatos. Todas esas cosas que siempre pensamos que es imposible que nos toque a nosotros y sin embargo pasan.

-Ya debo irme a seguir con mi labor. Mi padre me ha mandado a trabajar a la zona de paritorio. Quiere que me reponga de la noticia que me dio esta mañana cuidando de los recién nacidos -estrechó su cálida mano.

Es todo tan extraño, estás vivo, pero a efectos prácticos es como si estuvieras muerto, porque estás con nosotros, pero no lo estás. Estás tan sumido en tu mundo de los sueños que no sabes lo que están sufriendo los que te vemos ahí tumbado.

-Por favor Hiccup, puedes lograrlo, escúchame y despierta -le vuelvo a hablar, obtenido como respuestas el sonido de las máquinas conectadas a tu cuerpo.

De repente siento algo, algo en ti, no sé que ha sido, pero siento como has tensado tu mano por unos segundos como si quisieras moverte, como si realmente quisieras despertar.

-Hiccup -miro las constantes vitales en las máquinas, todo está normal, solo ha habido un pequeño aumento en tu ritmo cardíaco.

Eso podía ser una señal, un indicio de que no vas a quedar en estado vegetativo. Me entusiasmo con esa idea y voy a salir corriendo en busca de mi padre cuando tus padres entran en la habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo? -me pregunta tu madre al verme tan alterada.

-ha movido la mano. Voy a por mi padre.

Voy corriendo todo lo rápido que me dan mis piernas hasta el despacho de mi padre. Entró sin llamar por lo que mi padre me mira muy enfadado.

-Hiccup ha movido la mano -le digo antes de que me regañe por mi intromisión en su despacho.

-Ya lo hemos hablado Astrid, es el paciente de la 203, no tienen nombre, es solo un paciente -mi padre se levanta despacio, demasiado para mi gusto, así que lo tomo de la mano y tiro de él para que se de prisa.

-El paciente de la 203, ha movido la mano. Ha sido solo por un segundo, pero lo ha hecho. Además cuando ha ocurrido ha habido un pequeño aumente de su ritmo cardíaco.

-Astrid, ya has oído lo que te dije.

-Si, si, sé que dijiste que era más que probable de que Hicc... digo el paciente de la 203 quede en estado vegetativo... ¡pero a pesar de todo se ha movido!

Entramos en la habitación y saludamos a los padres de Hiccup. Mi padre va a revisar el estado de Hiccup. Sus constantes vitales seguían estables, nada más allá de ese pequeño aumento del ritmo cardíaco cuando movió su mano.

Mi padre tomó la linterna de su bolsillo y abrió los ojos de Hiccup apuntándole con la pequeña luz, tras revisar sus ojos suspiró.

-¿Estás segura? -me pregunta directamente.

-Si, ha movido la mano. Solo fue un pequeño movimiento, pero lo ha hecho, además de que aumentó su ritmo cardíaco.

-Si fue un pequeño movimiento es más que probable que solo haya sido un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo. Pero... -mi padre miró a los padres de Hiccup -han de comprender, todos -mi padre me miró antes de volver a dirigirse hacía los padres de Hiccup -que en pacientes como él eso sera algo normal. Un pequeño movimiento es solo un movimiento involuntario, al igual que si lo tapamos demasiado sentirá calor y si lo destapamos sentirá frío, pero... es normal en los pacientes que como su hijo están en coma profundo.

Estaba llegando el momento de las malas noticias. Ese pequeño movimiento para mi había sido como una pequeña esperanza, pero mi padre como médico ya sabia que esa esperanza era efímera, algo que se nos escapaba de las manos como cuando intentas atrapar el agua y se escurre entre tus dedos.

-Y debo añadir que Hiccup es un chico muy fuerte, porque ha sufrido mucho en ese accidente y a pesar de todo esta vivo. Pero a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos y cuidados no podemos hacer más allá por él.

-No, por favor... -suplicó Valka llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Tras muchas pruebas y medicación, siento mucho decirles que su hijo Hiccup es más que probable que quede en estado vegetativo. Es como si el cerebro de Hiccup haya entrado en modo hibernación, así se protege así mismo por los daños que el accidente le provoco, pero es posible que nunca despierte. Lo siento mucho -mi padre se disculpó.

Sabía que a mi padre le afectada cuando un resultado no era bueno, pero aún así él era un profesional y no se podía dejar llevar solo por un mal resultado, si no que investigaba todo lo ocurrido con cada paciente, para mejorar para el siguiente paciente que estuviera en sus manos.

Ambos salimos de la habitación para dejar privacidad a los padres de Hiccup, lo último que vi antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mi es a tus padres abrazados con fuerza compartiendo el dolor de haber perdido para siempre a su hijo, o por lo menos tal y como ellos te recuerdan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que tus padres recibieron la noticia y hace un par de semanas que no los veo, ya que suelo venir antes de que ellos lleguen para tu revisión ¿Por qué lo hago? realmente no lo sé, aunque me siento un poco culpable de que les diera algo de esperanzas al decir que te habías movido y a pesar de todo solo fuera una mera ilusión de una enfermera algo idiota que se había hecho ilusiones de conocer al chico que yacía en la cama, de ver el color de tus ojos, de saber como eres realmente.

Miró tu habitación, ya no está tan adorada como al principio, pero sigue habiendo flores y muñecos que traen los que de verdad te quieren y no los que solo lo hicieron por compromiso y quedar bien. Siempre he odiado eso del ser humano, esa necesidad de "quedar bien" pero que da igual porque al final los que te quieren de verdad son los que están contigo. Pienso en tu vida, tú tenías una vida. Ibas a la universidad, tenías una novia (la que veo demasiado poco por aquí), unos padres que te aman y ya no sé nada más de ti que eso.

-Parece que estás muy a gusto en tu mundo de los sueños Hiccup -me siento a tu lado como cada día -sabes una cosa, siempre me ha gustado enfadar a mi padre, desde pequeña, cuando él me decía no hagas eso porque te harás daño... yo lo hacía igualmente -esbocé una leve sonrisa en mi rostro ante el recuerdo -y mi padre tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Me caía y me hacía daño, pero me daba igual porque siempre he sido algo rebelde.

Mi mano va hasta la tuya, como siempre cálida porque te tengo bien abrigado, para que no cojas frío y espero a que tengas otro movimiento involuntario y sienta un leve movimiento en la mano, pero hoy no ocurre eso.

-Por ello me gustaría tanto que despertarás, así podríamos burlarnos de mi padre porque no tenía razón contigo, porque no te vas a quedar inerte en una cama. Porque eres muy joven y tienes toda una vida por delante -siento que me derrumbo una vez más.

Quizás mi padre tuviera razón y debería de dejar que otra enfermera se encargara de ti, ya que te vas a quedar ahí mucho tiempo. Te quedarías ahí consumiéndote poco a poco en esa cama de hospital ¿Por qué las cosas podían llegar a ser tan injusta? Me levanto y me seco las lágrimas de mi rostro. Estoy decidida, tengo que dejar de cuidar a Hiccup.

La puerta se abre y entran Valka junto a un chico regordete. Valka está muy demacrada con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y su sonrisa ha sido borrada, ya que tras los resultados desesperanzados que para ella le habían quitado toda la esperanza.

-Hola Astrid. Hace mucho que no te veo -me saluda intentando ser amable. Ya no me pregunta por tu estado, ya que es estúpido preguntar por ello.

-Hola -respondo y dejo espacio para tu madre, que parece muy cansada y se sienta en el sillón a tu lado.

-Hola yo soy Fishleg -se presenta el chico regordete algo tímido.

-Hola.

Tu madre se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se recuesta en el sillón.

-¿Valka otro mareo? ¿Has comido algo hoy? -le preguntó Fishleg.

-No... no he tenido tiempo.

-Valka debes comer o enfermarás -ahora soy yo la que sermoneo a tu madre.

-Es que he perdido un poco el apetito. No tengo hambre.

-No lo hagas Valka -me acercó a tu madre y le tomo la mano, que le tiembla un poco -no puedes dejar de luchar.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Si mi hijo... -a tu madre se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y te mira con pena -es mi niño -se derrumba y yo no me puedo imaginar por todo lo que está pasando.

La abrazo con fuerza. En este tiempo he tomado cariño a tu madre y me duele verla así de triste. No la suelto hasta que su cuerpo deja de temblar.

-Valka escúchame. No puedes dejar de luchar. Sé que esto es duro, para mi también fue un duro golpe. Hiccup fue el primer paciente que tuve que cuidar en urgencias, estuve en su operación y no me ha gustado la noticia -me sinceré con ella ya que creo que necesita que le hagan ver que aunque tu estés aquí ella debe vivir su vida y no dejarse vencer por la pena y desesperación.

-Le salvasteis la vida y aún así no ha servido de mucho.

-¿Crees que no ha servido?... yo creo que si ha servido. Todos los días vengo a cuidar a Hiccup y cada día le hablo de todo un poco, le cuento la medicina que le estoy poniendo, los cuidados que le hago, le cuento de todo. Nunca obtengo una respuesta de él porque está en su mundo de los sueños. Pero sabes una cosa Valka... solo escucha el sonido de esta habitación.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y escuchamos las máquinas que tienes conectadas, esas máquinas que son las únicas que nos dicen que estás vivo.

-Eso que escuchas es el sonido de que tu hijo quiere luchar por vivir, aunque sea desde esta cama -después de hablar todo aquello que he estado guardando desde que estás aquí me siento mucho mejor y más aún cuando veo que tu madre sonríe feliz.

-Tienes razón.

-Voy a por un sanwich para ti y te lo vas a comer entero o te llevaré con el doctor -le hablo igual que a los pequeños cuando no quieren terminar su comida y salgo de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, para dar un largo suspiro. Hoy estaba convencida a que este fuera el último día que entrara en tu habitación, pero parece que no puedo dejar de hacerlo, ya sea por ti o por tu madre, a la que también le he tomado más cariño del que debería.

-Hey As ¿Todo bien? -me encuentro con Ruff que va con arrastrando el carrito con los medicamentos.

-Si ¿A dónde vas?

-Me toca curar el viejo de la 309, espero que hoy no me toque el trasero como la última vez.

-¿Y Tuff? -le pregunté y ambas comenzamos a andar una al lado de la otra.

-Tu padre lo ha disfrazado de payaso y lo ha mandado a animar a los niños ingresados.

-Hacer el payaso se le da bien -ambas reímos.

-Astrid, todas las enfermeras creemos que deberías dejar de cuidar a Hiccup -me hablo sincera. Hasta yo sé que tiene razón, pero ¿Cómo dejarlo de lado?

-No puedo Ruff. Sé que no va a despertar, pero aún así no puedo dejarlo, ya no es solo por él, si no que su familia confía en mis habilidades como enfermera.

-Pero tu no quieres ser enfermera. Tú quieres ser médica y puedes ser mejor doctora que tu padre.

-Si dices eso delante de mi padre, no te perdonara nunca -me reí.

-Te hablo enserio Astrid -Ruffnut paró el carrito y me encaró.

-Ruff tranquila, sé lo que quiero hacer y lo haré, pero primero tengo que terminar con la carrera de enfermería. Seguiré mis objetivos, no dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga en mi camino -le respondo segura de mí misma. Después de todo soy una Hofferson y los Hofferson no nos rendimos nunca.

-Esta bien, te dejo -se despidió de mi y entró en la habitación del viejo que ha sobado a todas las enfermeras de la planta.

Tras dejar a Ruff voy a la máquina y le saqué un sanwich a Valka para llevárselo, aún me puedo tomar un rato más con ella por lo que me quedó allí y así me cercioro de que Valka coma el sanwich que le acabo de dar.

-Él era un buen chico, siempre lo fue -comenzó a hablar Valka. Fishleg y yo la escuchamos -siempre fue un niño muy imaginativo, fue una vez con su padre a pescar y él acabo cazando troles -sonrió débilmente -le gustaba mucho los animales fantásticos.

-Los dragones son sus favoritos. Este libro es nuestro tesoro -Fishleg sacó de su bandolera un libro y me lo mostró -este era el dragón favorito de Hiccup un night fury. Este libro lo creamos nosotros dos de pequeños.

Tomé el libro que me pasó el chico. Era impresionante, habían creado todo tipo de especies de dragones hasta el más minino detalle, desde su alimentación hasta las manías de cada especie de dragón.

-Es impresionante. Teníais mucha imaginación -miré al chico regordete y este se sonrojó un poco por mi cumplido. Fishleg es otro buen chico y ahora que tengo esto en mis manos es más complicado verte ahí tumbado Hiccup.

-Siempre supe que iba a llegar muy lejos. Siempre fue un niño brillante -escucho las palabras de tu madre, pero no puedo dejar de mirar las hojas del libro de dragones que tú y tu mejor amigo hicisteis de la nada, solo sacado de vuestra imaginación -obtuvo las mejores notas y entró sin dificultad en la carrera universitaria que él quería.

Miré a tu madre, pero ella solo puede mirarte a ti, su mano acaricia la tuya con cariño y a pesar de que estés ahí tumbado, sigue orgulloso de ti, a pesar de que tu accidente fuera un descuido tuyo.

-Cuando comenzó con la universidad se metió en el club de música, de pequeño tocaba el piano y quería retomarlo donde lo dejo, aunque al final acabó aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra e intentó formar un grupo de música.

-¿Un grupo de música? -pregunté curiosa de conocer un poco más quien eras.

-Si, pero es un grupo bastante malo. El único que sabe tocar algo de forma decente es Hiccup. Yo estaba intentando con la ayuda de Hiccup tocar el teclado, Snotlout toca el bajo y Heather es la cantante, pero no logramos terminar ni una sola canción -me contestó Fishleg.

-¿Hacíais vuestras propias canciones?

-No solo versiones.Y no llegamos a terminar nunca nada, aunque Hiccup no quería rendirse.

-Hace mucho que no viene Heather -pronunció el nombre de la que creo que debería estar ahí, pero hace mucho que no la veo.

-Heather -tu madre lanza un suspiró.

-Debes sentir resentimiento con ella -intentó comprender a tu madre, ya que aunque no sea su culpa, parte de culpa tiene que estés ahí tumbado. O me lo parece solo porque para mi es una persona poco amigable y creída.

-No, no es eso. Yo quiero mucho a Heather. Cuando Hiccup comenzó a buscar vocalista para su grupo apareció Heather, desde que apareció han habido problemas -tu madre mira a tu mejor amigo y este agacha la cabeza cabizbajo. Parece que algo pasó entre él y tú por culpa de esa chica o eso creo -pero a pesar de todo ella es una buena niña que no tiene malas intenciones. He intentado no culparla de nada por todo lo ocurrido, aunque como madre que ve a su hijo en este estado parece que un poco si la culpo de ello.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de un accidente Valka -intento tranquilizarla. No debí nombrarla.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora ella puede seguir adelante con su vida y mi hijo no. Pero tal y como has dicho sigue luchando -me sonríe con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas -cuanto deseaba verle crecer, verle cumplir sus sueños... y que me diera nietos -las lagrimas corren nuevamente por sus mejillas.

Fishleg y yo solo podíamos mirar a tu madre e intentar entender su dolor, aunque no podemos ni imaginar que es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Pero de repente un sonido nos hizo mirarte.

Parecía un leve quejido. Me acerqué a ti ¿Habías sido tú? No podía ser tú, estabas en estado vegetativo. A lo mejor solo había sido otro movimiento involuntario como la última vez. Reviso tus constantes vitales y al igual que la última vez hay un leve aumento de tu ritmo cardíaco. Vuelves a lanzar un leve quejido. Me acerqué más a ti y tomó tu pulso para cerciorarme lo que ya me dicen las máquinas, otro aumento de tu ritmo cardíaco.

-¡Astrid! -me llama tu madre y veo como estrechas su mano por unos segundos y la vuelves a soltar -¿Eso ha sido otro espasmo? -me pregunta y yo me quedó en blanco, no sé que contestar, aún me queda mucho por aprender y comprender.

-Si -respondo porque esta vez no quiero hacer falsas ilusiones a tus seres queridos. Pero yo creo que eso no ha sido un simple espasmo.

Estábamos hablando de ti. Tu madre estaba mal, te necesitaba más que a nadie y en ese momento le tomaste de la mano. Como si quisieras comunicarte con nosotros pero no pudieras por el estado de tu cuerpo.

-Lo siento debo marcharme ya. Si notáis cualquier cosa, no dudéis en pulsar este botón -les señalé el botón que estaba en la pared y que contactaba directamente con la sala de enfermeras.

Salí de la habitación decidida, debía hablar con mi padre, seriamente de lo ocurrido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llevo cuatro días intentando convencer a mi padre de que volvamos a hacerle pruebas a Hiccup y este es demasiado terco.

-Papa por favor -le supliqué.

-No, Astrid. Ese chico esta en estado vegetativo ¿Crees saber más que los mejores médicos de Berk?

-¡No por supuesto que no!... Pero realmente creo que Hiccup está mejor y que si volvemos a ponerle la medicación y le hacemos más pruebas puede que encontréis la forma de hacer que despierte.

-Astrid eres muy terca.

-Aprendí del mejor y sabes con ello papa que no pararé hasta que vuelvas a hacerle pruebas a Hiccup -me acerque hasta la puerta de su despacho, me costaría pero lo conseguiría.

-Si ese chico despierta será un milagro.

-Pues creamos en los milagros, aunque sea solo por una vez papá -salí del despacho de mi padre, sabía que poco a poco cedería a mis súplicas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No tardó mucho mi padre en caer antes las súplicas de su única hija y aquí estamos otra vez en tu habitación delante de tus padres para darle la noticia que para ellos es otra pequeña esperanza.

-Dado a la actividad que se esta presentando en vuestro hijo, hemos pensado en volver a retomar las pruebas.

-Muchas gracias -tu padre agradece al mío por su decisión.

Tu padre es un hombre corpulento y muy serio. Y aunque intenta ser fuerte sobre todo para sostener a tu madre, también tiene ojeras y la mirada triste que dice que ama a su hijo más que nada.

-Mañana a primera hora comenzaremos con las pruebas. Necesitaré que me firmen unos documentos.

-Si, por supuesto -Mi padre y el tuyo salieron de la habitación.

Creo que mi padre y el tuyo se llevarían bien. Ambos son muy serios y seguro que podrían quejarse de sus hijos. Eso sería divertido, pero eso no va a hacerse realidad.

Ya conozco más cosas de ti, que tu madre y tus amigos me cuentan. Para mi es como un caramelo que sacia un poco la curiosidad que siento por ti y para ellos es una forma de recordarte, un mero intento de no olvidar quien eras para ellos.

Aunque sigo sin saber ese detalle de ti que me gustaría descubrir ¿De qué color son tus ojos? Pero solo quiero saberlo porque tú abras los ojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llevas muchas pruebas ya y parece que mi padre está obteniendo buenos resultados de ellas, pero tú aún no despiertas de tu profundo sueño. Te estamos suministrando nuevos medicamentos, en un intento de que mejores con más rapidez y ver como reacciona tu cuerpo. Parece que reaccionas bien, pero ahí sigues sumido en tu mundo de sueños. Tomó el libro de los dragones y me siento a tu lado. Me fascina ese libro, sobre todo el nadder mortífero. Sé que ese al igual que el Night fury lo creaste tú de tu imaginación.

-Sabes, me gusta mucho el nadder mortífero. Si fueran reales este sería mi favorito -acaricio la página dibujada con lápiz -sería genial poder volar sobre un dragón, sería más seguro que ir en avión y más cómodo, ya que no te tocaría al niño de turno que le da patadas a tu asiento o chilla durante todo el trayecto.

Suspiró, ya que yo al igual que tus padres poco a poco volvemos a perder la esperanza de que despiertes, aunque aún te queda para acabar con los nuevos medicamentos y tú no has cesado de tener esos movimientos involuntarios, que para mi es como que nos dices que estás luchando por salir de tu mundo de los sueños.

-¿Con que sueñas Hiccup? Parece que estás muy a gusto ahí. Dejé el libro en el sillón y me levanté para acercarme a Hiccup -seguro que ese mundo es más fácil que este, pero aquí te necesitan mucho.

Acaricié tus cabellos, están muy suaves a pesar de estar ahí tumbado y de que solo te bañemos con una palangana y una esponja.

-¿Te gustan las trenzas Hiccup? Creo que te quedarían un par de trencitas aquí -tomé un mechón de la zona baja -eres un chico guapo, seguro que cualquier cosa te queda bien.

Digo eso en voz alta porque sé que no me escuchas, si no, no hubiera sido capaz de decir eso delante de ti. Vuelvo al sillón y tomo el libro para leerte lo que tu mismo escribiste sobre esos dragones. Todo eso que nació de tu imaginación.

Yo tampoco puedo evitar que mi imaginación a veces vuele y ella sola forme situaciones o cosas que deseo. Como el poder conocerte, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas y mi imaginación lo sabe, ya que me pone en situaciones donde estamos tú y yo como protagonistas. Mi imaginación me ha hecho verte despertar como unas diez veces y todas de forma diferente, también me ha hecho ver que nos lo pasaríamos bien en un parque de atracciones o escuchando música, pero todo eso es solo imaginación. Un mundo creado solo por para disfrutar, para abstraerte de la cruda realidad y para hacerme vivir cosas que jamás conseguiré.

-Sé que te lo digo todos los días, pero te lo diré una vez más. Por favor Hiccup despierta -le dije antes de marcharme de esa habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hoy hace tres meses que entraste al hospital y tus seres queridos van a hacer una "pequeña fiesta" van a venir a visitarte y a hablar contigo, que es lo único que pueden hacer por ti. Y seguro que te traen más flores y cartas de apoyo que te leerán ya que tú no puedes hacerlo.

-Hoy vendrá mucha gente a visitarte, así que te peinaré un poco más... vendrá hasta tu novia... -me enfado al recordar a la morena prepotente -creo que tú eres mucho mejor que ella.

Te pasó el cepillo una y otra vez, pero tu cabello es bastante rebelde. Mis manos van a la zona baja de tu cabello y sin pensarlo mucho comienzo a hacerte un par de trencitas, esas que hace mucho que deseaba hacerte.

-Te quedan bastante bien. Pero creo que...

De repente Hiccup se removió en la cama, como si estuviera incómodo. Me alertó un poco, cuando vuelves a removerte. Tus piernas y tus brazos se tensan y sale de ti un quejido.

-¿Hiccup?... -veo como tu ritmo cardíaco aumenta poco a poco -Hiccup despierta -le vuelvo a lanzar ese deseo que desde hace tres meses le he pedido día tras día -¡Tu puedes Hiccup!... despierta -lanzo en un susurro desesperado, porque tu ritmo sigue aumentando y voy a tener que llamar ya para que avisen a mi padre y que te revise.

Lanzas otro quejido y abres los ojos. Miras a tu alrededor estás muy nervioso y asustado, es más que comprensible, después de tres meses en coma ¡pero tus ojos están abiertos y los puedo ver! Verdes tal y como los imaginaba.

-Tranquilo -pongo una mano en tu pecho, pero tú no fijas tu mirada en ningún punto fijo.

Pulso el botón para llamar a la enfermera de guardia que en breve me contesta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Trish, llama a mi padre! ¡Hiccup ha despertado! ¡es urgente!

Tu respiración esta tan agitada como tu ritmo cardíaco. Debo lograr que te tranquilices hasta que llegue mi padre.

-Hiccup solo escucha mi voz -tomé tu mano con fuerza y me la estrechas como si la tu vida dependiera de ello -estas bien, no pasa nada.

Parece que te tranquilizas un poco al escuchar mi voz, pero tus ojos siguen viajando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Estás muy confundido con todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Respiró tranquila cuando mi padre entra en la habitación, ya preparado con otra enfermera para atenderte debidamente, ya que aún yo no soy experta en este tipo de situaciones.

-Astrid llama a la familia.

-Enseguida -suelto tu mano, aunque te quejas, parece que te tranquilizaba tener ese contacto contigo, pero la otra enfermera toma mi lugar y tu te aferras a ella con la misma intensidad.

Salí de la habitación, me recargué en la pared por unos segundos. Sentía que mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Por unos segundos tus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Sonreí feliz. No te conozco de nada, pero me alegra que hayas despertado Hiccup.

Tras mi llamada tus amigos y familiares llegaron rápidamente. Tus padres lucen hoy diferente, sus ojos ya no están llenos de dolor. Tu madre me abraza con fuerza, con tanta que hasta me cuesta respirar. Cuando me separo de ella veo a todos los que miran la puerta de la habitación como esperando que me quitara de en medio para dejarles entrar. Debo hacerme oír.

-Me alegro de haberos llamado con las buenas noticias. Hiccup está bien, pero debéis comprender que por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar ha sido muy difícil. El doctor me ha dejado como encargada de no permitir el paso a nadie más que su familia. No podemos alterar al paciente.

-¡Soy su novia! ¡Quiero verlo! -y ahí está la chica morena que hacía tanto que no veía. No me fió de ella, por lo que me dirijo hasta ella.

-Nadie que pueda alterar el estado del paciente puede entrar. Tu no eres su familia cercana. Solo sus padres tendrán el derecho de pasar a esa habitación y estar con el paciente -le repetí como si fuera idiota.

-Es mi novio, necesito verlo -me insiste, pero no me voy a doblegar y mucho menos por alguien como ella.

-Creo que ya me has oído. Solo ellos dos serán los encargado de decidir si tu puedes ver a Hiccup.

-¿Valka? -tu novia mira a tu madre. Sé lo que piensa tu madre de ella y después de lo que te ocurrió no le tiene tanto cariño.

-Astrid ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre que es mejor para Hiccup?

-Mi padre aconseja que de aquí hasta que Hiccup se estabilice y psicológicamente acepte todo lo ocurrido solo vosotros y Fishleg tienen derecho a entrar en esa habitación.

-¿Por qué Fishleg? -se quejó tu novia una vez más. Es algo pesada, no entiendo como la soportas.

-Porque un psicólogo ha hablado con Hiccup y esas personas son las únicas de las que ha querido hablar él. Es su decisión. Si tanto te importa Hiccup aceptarás que no te quiera ver aún. Total tampoco sera muy complicado cuando hace más de un mes que no pasas a visitarlo -puede que hablará de más, puede que no debiera hablar de aquella forma a tu novia, pero suelo ser algo impulsiva ha veces.

Heather me miró con odio, se dio media vuelta y se marcho de allí, al final solo tuvo que aceptar que tú aún no quieres verla, que no la necesitas, o por lo menos por ahora.

-Podéis entrar -les dije a los tres mencionados y me sonrieron antes de entrar en la habitación.

-¿Mamá? -escuché tu voz. Tienes una bonita voz, ya sé otro detalle más de ti y sonrió por ello.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hiccup ha mejorado mucho y sé que hoy le darán el alta. Me dirijo hacía el hospital junto a Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

Desde que Hiccup despertó, me he comportado como una idiota, porque no he tenido el valor suficiente para acercarme a su habitación, de hecho cambie a otra compañera, para que fuera su enfermera y que cuidara de Hiccup. Ni yo misma sé porqué lo hice. Yo que tanto soñé con conocerle y ahora es como si me avergonzara de haberle cogido cariño, de una persona que ni siquiera me había dirigido una sola palabra. Seguro que si supiera eso de mi pensaría que estoy loca.

Por ello me alejé de él. Por ello y porqué sé que yo nunca podré estar en su mundo. Él tiene su vida y yo la mía, ambas separadas y siempre sería así, por ello me concentraría en mis sueños y objetivos y Hiccup... sé que le irá bien, o eso deseo, porque creo que es un buen chico y sé que mis esfuerzos por cuidarle no han sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Astrid viste el programa que pusieron en la tele por la noche? -me pregunta Ruffnut emocionada.

-Sabes que no veo la tele Ruff.

-Eres una aburrida -se queja y yo me rió de ella.

Nos estamos acercando a las puertas del hospital y parece que el destino me quiere poner a prueba porque Hiccup sale del hospital con sus muletas a un lado tuyo tu madre y al otro esa tipeja de cabello moreno que tanto odio. Tu sonríes y veo que tu sonrisa es tan hermosa a como la imaginé.

-Astrid -tu madre viene hasta mi y me abraza -muchas gracias. Serás una gran doctora.

-Gracias a ti Valka, me alegro de que todo haya salido bien al final.

Tu me miras y tus ojos y los míos se miran por unos segundos, hasta que yo aparto mi mirada. Debo seguir con mi vida, dice mi mente, pero mi corazón bombea con fuerza. Se van alejando lentamente porque Hiccup va con sus muletas. Hiccup pasó a mi lado y sonrió al ver que llevas las dos trencitas que yo misma le hice el día que despertó, parece que te gustaron después de todo. Te vas alejando poco a poco a tu paso lento y no puedo soportarlo más cierro los ojos, no quiero ver como te alejas, pero debo alejarme de ti.

-Hasta siempre Hiccup -lanzó un susurro al aire y dejo de escuchar las muletas que te ayudan a avanzar.

-Perdona ¿Nos conocemos? -Me doy la vuelta, pero ya sé de quien es esa voz. Mi chico dormido me ha hablado y yo no sé que hacer.

Continuará.

Hola. Por aquí os dejo esto que me surgió en un momento en el que estaba algo decaída. Me ha costado mucho escribir esta historia porque le tengo pánico a los hospitales, así que escribirlo me ha servido como modo de terapia XD

Unas de mis fuentes de inspiración para esta pequeña historia que tendrá tres capítulos han sido dos canciones: "Imagination" de Shawn mendes y Stay de Alessia cara, por si os interesa n.n

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado o interesado aunque solo haya sido un poquito :)

Feliz año para todos! :3


End file.
